Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy is the main love interest of My Immortal. He is based on the character of the same name from the Harry Potter series. Appearance and Personality Draco is a "goff" who wears black eyeliner and black nail polish. He tends to wear black, and carries a "blak Likin Park mobile" phone. He also wears red coloured contacts which reveal "so much depressing sorrow and evilness" that Ebony cannot help but fall for him(?). He also apparently looks exactly like a pentagram between Gerard Way and Kurt CobainChapter 43. He has a tattoo of a black heart with an arrow through it on his arm. Inside the heart, in bloody gothic writing, is the name Vampire; he later changes the tattoo so it reads "Enoby" and has roses tattooed around it. He has "a sex-pack" and is "hung lik a stallone" (although the canon Draco is rather wimpy and weak in appearance). Unlike his canon counterpart (see the Difference from the original section), Draco doesn't appear to be cocky or self-assured, but rather shy and dependent on validation from Ebony. Draco frequently cries for little reason, and often runs away in a fit of emotion, which culminates in him either slitting his wrists or threatening to slit his wrists. The only instance when he displays any sort of prejudice or elitism is when he calls Ebony a "poser muggle bitch" in Chapter 10 (although this was likely an attempt by Tara to show the "flamerz" that Malfoy is not out of character. Background Draco is bisexual, as are all male goffs. He used to date Harry "Vampire" Potter before being dumped for Britney and later gets together with Ebony. He enjoys the music of MCR, Good Chralootte, Gurn Day, Simple Plan, and Lonken Prak. He also belongs to the band Bloody Gothik Rose 666, along with B'loody Mary, Diabolo, Vampire, Hargrid and Ebony. Role in the story Draco first appears in Chapter One, where he impresses Ebony by yelling out her name. He later invites her to Good Chralootte concert in Hagsmeade, being instantly in love with her - Tara claims that they knew each other before, but storywise they appear to go from acquaintances to lovers in a matter of a single day. Afterward, he drives his flying car to the Forbidden Forest, where they have horrible intercourse against a tree, leading Dumblydore to utter the infamous line "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!". Upon being questioned by Snape, Draco declares his love for Ebony by shrieking “''BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”. After discovering Draco's previous relationship with Vampire Potter (via his tattoo with "''the words………… Vampire!" on it), Ebony becomes jealous and calls him a bastard Chapter 7. This leads to several very public fights, including one where Draco runs completely naked into a classroom with his "you-know-what" hanging out in front of several students, Vampire, and Professor Snap Chapter 8. However, while crying in the Forbidden Forest she has a brainstorm and figures that Draco dated Vampire before he started going out with her - this leads her to apoligize to Draco when he approaches her. The couple goes back to Hogwarts "making out" Chapter 9. The next day, Draco is too depressed to attend the rehearsal of the band and overhears Ebony confessing that if she doesn't kill Harry,"then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!". Draco proceeds to "jump out from behind a wall" and call his girlfriend a "fucking poser muggle bitch" before running out. Later on Dumbledore informs the goffs that "he has been found in his room", having "committed suicide by slitting his wrists"Chapter 10 (despite not using a 'steak' or a C-R-O-S-S). However, Draco is inexplicably alive once again in Chapter 12, for reasons no one will ever understand. Although a possible explanation is that he survived since he didn't use a "steak" to commit suicide. Other than "Frenching passively" and "HAVING SEXX" with Ebony, Draco's secondary role in the story involves Voldemort's "masta" plan. Voldemort tells Ebony personally that he wants Vampire Potter dead, and that he wants Ebony to kill him. Voldemort gives her a gun, and threatens to kill Draco if Ebony does not shoot Vampire. In Chapter 12, Vampire has a vision "of what was happening to Draco" and reveals that "Volfemort has him bondage". Since Dumbledore doesn't "give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco", due to how much he had misbehaved with Ebony, Vampire and Ebony are forced to go to Voldemort's lair themselves Chapter 13. After torture and Ebony saving him (using a gun to stab Snaketail - why they didn't shoot him with it remains unclear) and then flying away from Voldemort's Lair on broomsticksChapter 14. Once he had returned from bondage and (presumable) torture, Draco immediately starts "taking off his clothes" to "screw" while Ebony is crying, and the two get into an argument over "why couldn’t Satan have made her less beautiful?”, which ends with Ebony running away. Draco reappears during her advanced biology lesson, having materialized from a drawing of a black guitar, and once again declares his love for Enoby. Her and Draco kiss in front of the entire class and while Loopin shouts at them, he is forced to stop as "everyone was clapping by how sexy" they apparently "looked 2gether"Chapter 15. Afterwards, in Chapter 18, he is part of a triple date involving him, Ebony, Navel, B'loody Mary, Diabolo and Willow. The six of them goes to an MCR concert in Draco's flying car, where they "do pot, coke and crak" "make out" and "make fun of dose stupid fuking preps". Once it's revealed that Vlodemort and da Death Deelers had been masquarading as Gerard Way and MCR, they are the only ones not to flee. Voldemort proceeds to threaten to kill both of them, as Ebony has failed to "stab Vrompire", but luckily are saved by Dumblydore's arrival Chapter 17. A next argument ensues afterwards, when Draco shouts angrily "No one fucking understands me!1"Chapter 19, prompting Ebony to run into the bathroom. He later reappears at the MCR concert, crying at the sight of Ebony making out with VampireChapter 20 After they reunite in "da skull" Draco calls her a "fuking bitch" and runs out in "a suicidal way". However, once Ebony and Vampire find him later on "crying n bustin in2 tearz outside of da school", Ebony's infidelity is forgotten and they "go back to their coffins frenching each other"Chapter 21. The two ex-boyfriends also get into a fight in front of Dumbledore and Rumbridge over who gets to "shit next to her" (which may reveal a previously unknown fetish of both characters). However, by Chapter 28, they are comfortable enough that she gets Vampire to film her and Draco having sex (a point where Tara was probably just horny while writing). However, this is discovered by Snope and McGoogle, who traps Ebony, Vampire and Draco in his study. He then gives Ebony a knife and tells her to "stab Vrompire", threatening to "rap Draco!1". Luckily, Ebony had brought along her blak mobile phone, and she sends a text message to Serious Blak, who saves them. During the plan of Ebony "sedoucing" Voldemort, Draco is quite jealous and wants Ebony's reassurance that she will "not break up with him or anything". He also cries (again), but is comforted by Vampire Potter. Ebony and the other goffs are quite upset when they discover Draco and Snap in the "conmen room", having sexChapter 40. After Ebony's sucide attempt, Draco also attempts to commit itChapter 42 and is forgiven when he explains that Snap forced him to do it and is a "ropeist". He then engages in an orgy with Ebony, Vampire and Satan / Voldemort. Difference from the original Apart from the name and his Hogwarts House, this character bears no actual resemblance to the original character. This version of Draco acts like a lovesick puppy who can't seem to live without Ebony, needing her confirmation she loves him too about once per five minutes. A good example is when Ebony proclaims one of the artists of Good Charlotte to be hot, followed by Draco sulking out of jealousy. The real Draco, being somewhat of an elitist control freak, would never allow himself to be as dependent on a girl like this variation does. If the real Draco would ever be in a relationship during his years at Hogwarts, it would be he controlling the reins. Another thing that doesn't fit with the character of Draco Malfoy, is the fact this Draco listens to Muggle bands and even owns and regularly drives an enchanted flying Muggle car. As the real Draco is raised in an environment of Pure-blood supremacy, he would probably never have heard of these bands and if he did, would look at them with disdain. He would also never ever own a car, seeing as it is something only Muggles would use. In My Immortal, Draco was also in a relationship with Harry "Vampire" Potter, while the real characters hate each other with a passion. Draco, for instance, would never miss an opportunity to harass Harry through verbal abuse. Also of note is that in the original books, Draco Malfoy was a staunch supporter of Voldemort's viewpoints about Pure-blood Supremacy during most of his years at Hogwarts, due to his father Lucius being a Death Eater. In My Immortal, Draco never displays any Pure-blood Supremacist viewpoints and actually shows disdain for Voldemort, but only because the dark wizard is constantly trying to intimidate his girlfriend Ebony. However at some point he insults Ebony by calling her a "poser muggle bitch", followed by an author's note pointing out if that was out of character, implying that he is still a racist. Notably, almost all of the protagonists are "poorblood", suggesting that Tara agrees with his bigotry. References Category:Characters Category:Goffs Category:Hogwarts Students